


Into the Lightning

by em-kellesvig (mischief5)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/em-kellesvig
Summary: John Sheppard and Rodney McKay, young and dangerous.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Into the Lightning

  



End file.
